character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaneki Ken (Canon)/Stellar Jr.
'Summary' Kaneki Ken is the main character of the popular anime/manga Toyko Ghoul, and Tokyo Ghoul Re. Kaneki goes through a lot of "personality changes" throughout the series. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: At least 8-A, likely 7-C via size. 7-B w/ expansion of his Kakuja. 6-B via Scaling. Name: Kaneki Ken Origin: Tokyo Ghoul Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Half Ghoul Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration Negation(Kagune secretions act as poisonsthat inhibit regeneration), Statistics Amplification(Ghouls grow stronger by activating their Kagunes. Can increase his strength beyond that with his Kakuja), Regeneration(Low-High, Regenerated from nothing but blood Body Control(Can produce a Kagune, several tendril-like limbs to attack foes), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, limited Reactive Power Level(as One-Eyed Ghouls regenerate from injuries, they increase RC Cell pathways through their bodies, growing stronger as a result) | All prior, Expert Swordsmanship | All prior on a higher level, can shape his Kagune into mouths capable of speaking and eating foes | All the previous, enhanced Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Absorption(grows larger by eating others. It was stated that it would increase in size by more than 10 times over a few days), Creation(can passively produce humanoid "golems" made from his body that attempt to defend him), Poison Manipulation(passively produces an airborn poison, his golems can self-destruct on death, releasing poison into the atmosphere), Biological Manipulation(the poison his golems produce can give people an accelerated form of ROS, causing them to develop painful and cancerous kagune formations), Memory Manipulation(those infected with ROS suffer from memory loss, causing regression into a childlike state), Perception Manipulation(degrades the five senses of those infected with ROS), Large Size (Type 3, 21.6 km), Longevity (the Dragon will take 200 years to dissolve) Slight Levitation Attack Potency: Wall level physically stronger than other basic Ghouls, who can damage concrete walls with their punches. Small Building level in his fight with Jason they nearly destroyed the building they were in. Town Level via scaling City level via scaling At least Multi-City Block level (Kagune being 20 kilometers in length). City level with expansion of his Kakuja (Can reach megatons of force, also causing explosions as it expands) Country level 'via scaling '''Multi-Continent 'via scaling '''Speed: At least Supersonic can keep up with Touka in there training, even damaging her. Hypersonic+(Can dodge Arimas lightning from 10 meters away), likely Massively Hypersonic+(Can easily blitz Eto, who can dodge lightning). Relativistic via scaling Lifting Strength: Class G, likely higher Striking Strength: Wall level. Small Building level. Town Level. City level'''At least '''Multi-City Block Class via size. Country (with scaling using Acceleration ) Multi-Continent (Using Kentic Energy ) Durability: Wall level. '''(can take hits from other ghouls) '''Small Building Level (Taken many hits from Jason) Town level (Took hits from Eto)' City Level' (Took hits from Arima ) Country Level (Taken hits from Furtra )Multi-Continent(Should scale with his AP in Dragon. Took hits from Dragon) Range: Unkown (Base). 21 Kilometers (Dragon) Standard Equipment: Kakuja/Kagune Intelligence: Intelligent Weaknesses: Loss of control. Category:Stellar Jr. Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6